Akatsuki Bouquet: Stay
by ZexionLover411
Summary: She wanted to learn from him. She looked up to him. She didn't care that he never called her by her name; he only called her "girl" and found her annoying. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted him to want her to stay. Rated K Sasori/OC fifth in Akatsuki Bouquet series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has a red rose since it's Sasori. Itachi will have black, Dei Yellow, Kisa Blue, Zetsu Green, Hidan white, Tobi Orange, Pein grey, Kakuzu lighter (money) green.**

**At first I didn't know which title to name this "Stay" or "Say my name" but the first one worked better. **

**Summary: She wanted to learn from him. She looked up to him. She didn't care that he never called her by her name; he only called her "girl" and found her annoying. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted him to want her to stay.**

* * *

**Stay:**

Sasori was sitting in his workshop working on a puppet arm. He stopped and sighed.

"You're not that quiet, girl." He said without looking at the open doorway. A small, short, blue haired girl, only around the age of six, jumped at being caught. She stepped out from behind the door frame and held her hands behind her back as she looked down.

"S-Sorry Sasori-Sama." She said quietly. He turned his head and she peeked up with bright purple eyes. Sasori sighed and looked back at his work.

"Come here." He said as he continued his work. The little girl quickly walked over to him. He glanced to the side at her. She was looking at the arm he was working on. He stopped and she looked at him. "Did you need something?" The girl looked down shyly.

"I-I-I was w-wondering-"

"Don't stutter, girl." Sasori said. She looked at him and blinked. She swallowed.

"I... I was wondering if y-you-" she closed her eyes to avoid his glare. "If you would teach me." She lowered her head in a bow.

"Teach you?"

"T-to...to make puppets." She looked at him. He observed her for a minute.

"Why should I teach you?" He asked. She blinked.

"I wanna fight with puppets and ... and I think the puppets you make are beautiful." She said. Sasori looked at the puppet arm and out down the tools in his hands before looking at her.

"Come back tomorrow if you really wish to learn." She nodded and left the room.

* * *

The next day Sasori was working on a puppet leg when he heard her.

"Still not quiet, girl." He said. She came out and he looked back at her. She walked over and he put the leg on the table in front of her and held out the tool he was holding. The girl looked from him to the leg to the tool and back. Sasori rolled his eyes with a sigh and she quickly took the tool before turning to the table. She went on her toes to reach. She had a small frown in her face as she struggled to work. Sasori suddenly lifted her and placed her on his lap. She blinked and looked back at him. He looked at her blankly. She looked back at the puppet leg and started to work. Sasori sighed and fixed the mistake she'd made.

* * *

12 years later a 19 year old blue haired woman sat on Sasori's lap as she finished up on a puppet. The puppet himself was content with playing with her much longer hair. He twirled a lock around his finger and smirked when she shivered. He frowned when she hopped off his lap and picked up her finished puppet off the table and brought it over to a group of others that were hanging up. She smiled and turned around to smile at Sasori. He smiled softly at her. She looked at a clock hanging on the wall and frowned.

"Awww I gotta go." She said sadly. Sasori frowned as she started to leave. "Deidara-kun wants me to-"

"Kanae." She froze. She slowly turned back to face him and blinked. "Stay here." Sasori said. She swallowed.

"That's the first time you've said my name." She said a smiling making its way to her face.

"Stay." He repeated. She blushed slightly and nodded. He held out an arm and she walked over to him. He gently pulled her down to sit sideways on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and reached up to stroke her hair. "Stay with me." He said quietly. Kanae nodded. He pulled her closer to him and put his face against her neck as she put her arms around him. His lips pressed against her neck and she blushed. "Will you stay with me, Kanae?" He asked against her neck. She nodded. He pulled away and looked at her face. He stroked her cheek. "Forever?"

"We-well-" She closed her mouth and swallowed. "I won't live forever." She said shaking her head slightly.

"I can fix that." He said. "Will you stay with me forever then?" Kanae nodded. Sasori smiled slightly and gently kissed her.

* * *

**No real plot other than that he grew to want her to stay over 12 years and yes he turned her into a puppet. I know it's OOC since I don't think Sasori could ever fall in love but this is a fanfic. **

**Also the reason there was a 6 year old in the Akatsuki is because they kidnapped her or something and were training her. Idk, I didn't think about that before I wrote this.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed. **

**Check my profile to see when I'm open to taking requests.**


End file.
